Issue No. 9: We Are Callisto 6
Overview While initially in combat with the mutations, Lacy and Luma are able to deescalate the situation with the largest of them and learn that his name is Sal. After promising to return to see him again, the team brings Cobalt home safely to his godfather. His godfather is revealed to be an older clone of Kylan Krause, one of many. He offers his resources to them and proposes that they stand as a symbol of resistance against the corporations. They accept his deal. Plot Synopsis Lacy, Luma, Oya, Hopps, and their newfound companion, Cobalt, find themselves in the middle of a fight with some of the mutations left behind by Cassium. Even worse, they encounter an even bigger and more powerful mutation that enters the fray. The new mutation looks something like a swamp monster and has enough power and size to it to be a match even against Honey as piloted by Sweet Baby. It's only when Lacy, distraught and scared of the fighting, pleads with him to stop that the mutation freezes in place. Realizing that he's a sentient creature that can be reasoned with, Lacy dives into the research files they've gathered from the base computers and pulls up an old log recorded by a scientist. They play the audio for everyone to get some context for just what the creature is. He responds to the name Sal said by the scientist in the recording. Lacy and Luma continue to deescalate the situation by calling off Sweet Baby and quietly talking to Sal. Though they aren't able to take Sal out of the base with them, they promise to return and to find a way to get him out. After they leave the base and return to Raft City, they meet back up with a frantic Cass who's been able to feel that they were all in danger. They reassure Cass before Cobalt makes a call to the man who hired them. They go with Cobalt to get him back home and arrive at a house in Beverly Hills. They're met by the man who hired him and an older man who looks oddly familiar. The older man introduces himself as Kylan Krause. The real Kylan Krause. Kylan Krause is just one of many, many clones that his father, the man who's assumed his identity, has created. His father, Fletcher, has an ongoing cycle of creating clones and raising them as his son before faking his own death and transferring his consciousness into the clone's body to essentially override their mind with his own. Fletcher has been repeating this cycle for an indefinite length of time. As far as Fletcher knows, Kylan is dead. Kylan, though, has been working on gathering evidence against his father. In this process, he's discovered that Fletcher doesn't just own and control Pyramid Star Solutions, he actually owns and controls Trager, Cassium, and Nystrel as well. Kylan makes an offer to the group: stand as a symbol of resistance against the corporations and he'll lend all of his knowledge and resources to help them and their families. Even if they decline, he still promises to do what he can to protect their families from Fletcher's wrath. The group decides to accept his offer and to fight against Fletcher. They adopt a name for themselves as a team: Callisto 6. Cast * Bonnie Gordon as Lindy "Hopps" Hopper. * Aliza Pearl as Oya Guillén. * Amy Dallen as Cassie "Cass" Charke. * Sam de Leve as Lacy. * Gina DeVivo as Luma Orsini. * Eric Campbell as the Storyteller. * Xander Jeanneret as Cobalt. Non-Player Characters *Sal *Sweet Baby Locations *Blue Dolphin Base Category:Season 1